Love Me Incognito
by Tornado-Miasma-chan
Summary: It's the Grand Magic Games and Gray Fullbuster finds himself lost. He hated himself ever since that first match. But now... Gray has himself a secret. Something that's tearing him up yet satisfying him at the same time. (GrayxErza, somewhat)


**This is short. It just popped into my mind. So read and tell me what you think. **

**Love Me Incognito**

It was the end of another day at the grand magic games tournament. After the conclusion of a series of fights, both the Fairy Tail teams were steadily climbing up the point chart with a vengeance.

The grand magic games...Gray loathed them. Not only was he forced to eat up an utterly shameful defeat on his part but every night, he kept doing something...something that was immensely rewarding in it's commencement, almost heavenly in it's prolongation but left a bitter almost burning after taste resounding through his entire body and not to mention his ego, or perhaps it was his very soul?

Every morning he would feel nothing short of shooting himself right in the skull with his ice bazooka... but never-the-less he kept at it...every night... Before he knew it, **it** became a way for him to channel that love that had been enclosed within his chest since he was a child.

Only, when he held her in his arms could he forget how weak he was. Only when she lay under him, vanilla skin fully exposed, legs splayed wide and wild scarlet hair dyeing the bed could he forget what a failure of a human being he was. Only when her body trembled against his, her lips trembling with moans and her sweet voice whispering the name of the person who held her did he ever feel any trace of accomplishment.

And with each milligram of accomplishment that flooded his heart another quintal of regret and dejection would be piled up on him...

Because...

The name she would whisper wasn't his...

When her long fingers would entwine in his hair, the locks would be a blinding shade of ultramarine blue as opposed to his midnight shade.

When her perfectly coloured lips would plant a kiss on his right cheek, it would fall upon a red tattoo. Something entirely foreign to Gray himself.

Yes, Gray Fullbuster was that messed up.

He was thankful that Reedus's paint didn't wash away despite how much kisses were planted on it nor how many times it was rubbed/traced, lest that red tattoo would've been smudged...

He was thankful for the heavy duty make-up he'd smuggled from Evergreen. It concealed the guild mark on his chest perfectly and never even dispelled no matter how much his sweaty body rubbed against her, no matter how many times the scarlet haired beauty nuzzled him lovingly.

He was thankful for the weird glue that he'd found in Max's store... it was strong. So much so that it held his light blue wig in place despite all the tugs and pulls on it during his 'love-making' session with Erza Scarlet.

Yes, Gray Fullbuster was that messed up.

He would dress himself up as that bastard from crime sorciere Jellal Fernandes and wander into Erza's room every night... And hence would ensue yet another night of pants, moans and screams.

He'd please her, tease her and fuck her to his heart's content.

And better yet, she let him. She let him fondle her in sensual way, let him plunge himself into her violently, let him see her weak side and do things to her that bordered on kinky.

Yes, Gray Fullbuster was falling apart.

More so with every night he deceived Erza Scarlet to sleep with him disguised as Jellal Fernandes...

But here he was again, pulling the mystogan-style cloak closer to his frame, standing at her door yet again.

He watches as she opens it, her face beaming with a bright smile, the likes of which he'd never seen as Gray Fullbuster. Her eyes are half-lidded as she takes him by the collar and pulls him inside, attacking his lips with hungry kisses.

And then he resigns once again, his tongue intruding within her eagerly awaiting mouth. He forgets himself to this cruel night which would undoubtedly make him yearn for more.

And in the morning he would disappear from her room, wanting to kill himself a 100 times over for every time she'd called him Jellal.

And the next night, he'd go to her again and she'd welcome his again, with the name of that annoying bastard on her lips.

Yes, Gray Fullbuster was that messed up.

**Fin~**

**This was written in a hurry. Yes, you must've realized by now, I'm a horribly crack shipping sort of person. **

**I kind of didn't spell/grammar check so forgive me for mistakes. I just needed to get this out of my system. Lolz. So, feedback would be appreciated. **

**I'll upload the LaxusxErza things soon (hopefully)**


End file.
